


陌生乘客

by owllwo



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Shibutani Subaru





	陌生乘客

由东京通往大阪的列车上，涉谷昴坐在一个靠窗的位置边，手里拿着这次交易的资料。  
干完这一票大概就要被沉到东京湾里去了。  
两年前关八组原组长被人刺杀，一时群龙无首，现组长在一片混乱之中跳了出来，清除了几个意见不合的，顺理成章地登上了组长的位置。  
涉谷是原组长派里唯一被留下来的那个。  
因为手里还掌握着重要的资料，组长对他还有所忌惮，不敢轻易动手。  
真想把那个混蛋碎尸万段。涉谷一想到组长就不由握紧了手，想要他手里的资料又想把他干掉，把涉谷升为二把手又把组织里自己手下又跟涉谷比较亲近的几个小弟处理了来警告涉谷不要轻举妄动。  
不过他在原组长死的那一刻起就开始做准备，这次去交易的时候趁跟踪的人不注意跟始末屋的白皮确认了离开日本伪造身份顺便干掉组长的最后细节。  
但这两年真是地狱般的两年，怕身边的人被波及而不敢再泄露亲密的关系，所有的好友都断了联系，跟始末屋通消息都是加密若干层透过无数中间人。  
从两年前开始他的生活就像是被人用细细的丝线缠绕了一层又一层，密不透风，无法呼吸。  
涉谷扯了扯领带试图缓解一下心理层面上的窒息，对面的座位上却突然坐下了一个人，“不介意我坐这儿吧？”一边这么问着一边却完全不像是征求意见的意思。涉谷看了他一眼，又重新把视线转到窗外去。  
“是涉谷先生吧？”在长久的沉默以后陌生的乘客突然开口，涉谷心里一惊，但脸上尽量保持住冷静，“我听说……你想要对你们的组长——”他伸手做了个抹脖子的动作。  
“你是谁？”涉谷盯着陌生人的眼睛，但那双眼睛看起来干净又透明，根本不像是说出这种话的人。“我叫二宫和也，很高兴认识你。”二宫伸出手来想跟涉谷握手，涉谷却抓紧了提包的袋子，“没事，我也不是什么大坏人，只是听说了你的计划，想跟你合作。”  
……别是那个白皮喝酒的时候把计划落在居酒屋了吧。涉谷被自己不切实际的假想逗笑了，低下头握拳挡住嘴咳了一声。“我没什么好合作的。”“别这样嘛小哥，我的要求很简单，我去帮你干掉你们组长，你帮我杀掉我的妻子。怎么样？一命换一命，杀一个普通人对你来说很简单吧？”涉谷没有回答，列车发出了即将到站的提示音，二宫从座位上起身。  
“小哥请别忘了我们的约定啊。”二宫在离开之前转过身来，俯下身子，把手摸到涉谷的西装里，涉谷惊地要弹起来却被按了下去。二宫浅棕色的双眼盯着涉谷，慢慢把手抽了出去，随即离开了车厢，从手掌到手指一寸寸温度逐渐散去。涉谷一摸身上，枪还在，内侧口袋里多了张名片，白色的小纸片上印着二宫和也的名字和联系方式。  
涉谷感觉世界突然被人剪破了一个口，外面的空气飘了进来，是柑橘和红茶的清香。

涉谷回到大阪，到办公室里跟组里汇报了工作就回家了。  
他打开家门，养了好几年的小柴犬まるちゃん一把扑到他怀里。其实也不能算小柴犬了，涉谷差点被开门扑过来的力气推到在地上。  
我养的这只狗大概是柴犬阿拉斯加混血吧……  
好不容易哄乖了まる，涉谷一进门就倒在了沙发上。终于可以离开那个烂人了。在入睡前涉谷模模糊糊地想着，似曾相识的清香又出现在梦境里，环绕着涉谷。不知道离开日本还有没有好吃的橘子呢……

第二天天还没亮涉谷就被电话吵醒了，“大哥！！大哥不好了组长出事了！！”“哈？”早上起来意识还不清醒的涉谷揉了揉头只发出了这么一个单音，“组长被人用车撞了现在在抢救室，山田大哥叫你过来！！”涉谷被这句话突然震清醒了，“在哪里，我现在就过去。”  
涉谷匆匆赶到医院，除了他以外，另外几个组长派核心人物早已到场，都面色凝重。涉谷找几个小弟问了下情况，说是喝酒回来的时候出的事，随同的几个保镖被用枪打死，组长本人在车内被撞飞后卡在座位间昏迷不醒，交警巡逻的时候才发现。  
这不是我和Mac说好的计划。涉谷站在组长派的人中间冷汗几乎都要打湿背心。别是那个二宫真的提前一步把人杀了吧。  
山田站在急救室门口，斜着眼睛看了一眼涉谷，“别是你下的手吧，涉谷。”  
涉谷还没想好怎么回答，突然电话响了起来，“不好意思我去借个电话。”  
涉谷走出急救室这条走廊接起电话，“哪位？”  
“涉谷先生。”即使透过电波也极具特色的声音响起来，听起来好像嘴里好像还吃着什么，“你的人我已经给你杀了，现在是不是应该帮我杀人了？”  
“我当时并没有答应你的条件，是你擅作主张。”  
“我现在手里拿着涉谷先生重要的东西，只要我想，我随时可以把它放在犯罪现场。即便这样涉谷先生也不同意吗？”  
涉谷摸了摸自己的脖子，自己一直挂着的狗牌不见了，前组长亲手发给涉谷的东西。早上太急没有注意。  
对方听涉谷沉默了许久，徐徐叹了口气，“杀个人而已嘛对涉谷先生来说也不是什么大事，就当是接了一单任务，报酬是提前支付的组长人头而已。”  
“我不杀女人和孩子。”  
“你可以当她是一坨肉啊，反正她也不像个女人。”话筒里的声音突然笑了起来，“你家的小狗挺可爱的，什么品种啊？”  
涉谷浑身一震，空着的左手猛地握拳，修剪平整的指甲几乎要嵌进肌肉里。  
“你他妈要是敢动它一下老子杀了你全家！”  
“既然杀我全家也要杀我太太，为什么不直接杀了她呢？这样我还可以节省一颗子弹。”  
涉谷听到话筒那边传来拉开凳子坐下的声音，“具体内容我等会儿会发到涉谷先生的手机上，劳烦先生今晚跑一趟。”  
“另外，今天穿的黑西装很好看，すばる。”  
最后的三个字是故意用气声说的，涉谷几乎感觉有舌头舔过自己的耳廓，他像是被烫到了一样甩开手机，手机掉在地上，屏幕突然亮起，一条新信息进入收件箱，发件人端端正正地写着二宫。

晚上，涉谷来到短信里说的地点，在晴朗的月光下，二宫家的大宅显的威严又气派。别只是个宠坏了的富家公子的一时兴起吧，涉谷啧了一声，好在他及时联系了始末屋，组长死亡后的计划仍然能够顺利进行。要是今天被我看到这小子我就一枪崩了他的头。  
涉谷打开房门，皮鞋踩在厚重的地毯上悄无声息，卧室的大床上侧躺着一个女人，呼吸平稳，窗帘是不透光的材质，从没拉好的缝隙里透出了光照在床上，涉谷站在女人背后，几不可闻地叹了口气，是个长的很好看的女人啊。他打开保险，子弹上膛，枪口对准了那人的后脑勺。房间里流动着熏香的味道，和一点点柑橘香。  
涉谷坚持了两分钟，还是放下了枪，摇了摇头转身要离开房间。在拧开房门把手的那一刻，涉谷却突然感觉有什么冰凉的针状物体插入了他的脖颈，“什么！”背后的人一手制住涉谷，一只手缓缓推入冰凉的液体，滚烫的呼吸喷在涉谷的耳畔。在药效作用下，涉谷瞳孔放大四肢无力，只能任凭那人摆布。“女士”手放到涉谷的腋下把他一路拖到床上，从床头柜翻出了两个精巧的皮质手铐，涉谷被一只手一边绑在床上。  
那人把涉谷两只手都铐在床上以后，喘着粗气下了床，走到落地窗边一把拉开了厚重的窗帘，月光铺洒在床上，每一寸都照得清清楚楚。他又走到床头柜打开了台灯，平复了一下呼吸之后，拿起装着金黄色酒液的玻璃杯喝了一口，另一只手扯下了头上的假发。  
“すばる不遵守约定啊……怎么办？坏孩子是不是应该要惩罚一下？”  
涉谷感觉自己像是一条鱼被捞起来扔在了地面上，呼吸急促，氧气仿佛永远也不够，眼前二宫的脸在暖色灯光下变得模糊不清，“你小子……给我打了什么？”  
二宫不理会这个问题，只是拎起身上的女士睡裙，上床跪坐在涉谷两侧，脖子上挂着的狗牌就吊在涉谷面前，一只手撑在涉谷脸旁，另一只手轻轻抚摸着涉谷的眼睛。  
“すばる的眼睛真好看啊，又大又圆又亮，像小猫咪一样。”  
涉谷努力晃了晃头试图把这只手甩开，但他现在反抗几乎就像刚出生的小动物，对二宫造不成什么威胁。二宫的手指描摹过耳廓后沿着涉谷的下颌线逐渐下移，来到喉结处一把抓住了领带。涉谷被迫抬起脖子靠近二宫，感觉自己几乎要窒息了。二宫趁机吻上了涉谷的嘴唇，涉谷的嘴唇薄薄的，二宫也不急着再进一步，只像是吃什么布丁或者果冻一样一遍遍吮吸。涉谷意识模糊地张开了嘴含住了二宫丰润的下唇，二宫像是接到了许可，把舌头伸了进去仔细地舔过口腔内的软肉，手则是扯松了领带去解纽扣。  
涉谷什么时候受过这样的刺激？自从前组长失事以来已经差不多两年没找过女人了，更别说男人。二宫身上的香水味和酒味混在一起潜入他的鼻腔一直上升到他的大脑，把在药物作用下仅剩的理智也搞得乱七八糟的。二宫的手指在解开纽扣的时候手掌一直按在他身上，隔着衬衫和背心不断变换位置的体温却烫得像是火焰。  
二宫感觉身下有个东西开始顶着自己了，他贴着涉谷的脸笑起来，“すばる这就忍不住了吗？真可爱啊……明明我都还没认真呢。”他的笑声直接通过骨头的共振传到涉谷的脑内，震得涉谷头皮发麻。二宫解完扣子，停止了对嘴唇的蹂躏，在涉谷的喉结上衬衫领子盖不到的地方用力吸出一个红印，再一路向下照顾到乳头，不断地舔咬着这个对男性来说没什么用的器官，直到左侧乳头又红又肿才恋恋不舍地移去右边。涉谷几乎要控制不住自己的声音溢出喉咙，死命咬住下唇不让呻吟漏出，只有粗重的呼吸能暴露他的身体享受这一服务的事实。  
“别这样嘛。”二宫从涉谷胸前抬起头来，左手撬开牙关伸到他嘴里，不让他压抑自己的声音，“帮我好好舔舔手指。”来不及吞咽的唾液打湿了二宫有些肉肉的手指，他拿出来的时候还拉出了丝，在灯光下尤为明显。  
沾满唾液的手指划过涉谷暴露在外的皮肤一路来到西装裤前，二宫吹了声口哨，“没有系皮带？好孩子。”他拉开了拉链隔着内裤就摸了上去，涉谷在一瞬间弓起了背，他想逃开这双手的触碰但身体的反射却让他把阴茎送到了二宫手中。“草莓内裤？关八组的副手也有这种爱好啊ふふ……”“快闭嘴！”涉谷羞得转过头去试图把手埋在臂弯里，二宫则是一边笑着一边褪下了他的内裤让性器和手直接接触。  
要死了。二宫常用的大吉岭香水的芬芳环绕着涉谷，脑子里仿佛在炖一锅柑橘和红茶味的汤，灵活的手指挑逗着他勃起的性器，拂过囊袋和柱体，修剪整齐的指甲擦过上端的小洞，他几乎要就这么射出来，但是二宫残忍地堵住了唯一的出口。  
“看着我すばる，看着我。”  
他的眼睛，二宫和也的眼睛。涉谷不敢把头转过来，太容易沉迷了，明明是亚洲人棕色的虹膜却带点金黄的双眼，当你看着他的眼睛的时候他说什么都没法拒绝。二宫看涉谷不肯转过来，便凑上去吻他，随即手上加快了动作，涉谷的呻吟被全数封在口中。  
射过一次后涉谷眼前一片空白，瘫在床上。二宫解开了一只手上的束缚给涉谷翻了个身，把他西装裤脱下来扔到床尾，涉谷还没反应过来发生了什么，二宫的手指就借着刚才射出来的精液和唾液插入了肛门进行扩张。  
“等等！”涉谷试图向前爬去逃离这个情况，却被二宫牢牢抓住胯骨无法移动，“すばる不喜欢吗？”二宫的声音突然听起来可怜兮兮的，像是被大人抛弃的小孩。  
“不是……”涉谷说不出自己是在反驳什么，是二宫现在的行为还是他刚才说的话。虽然他之前只见了二宫一面，第二次见面就已经是现在这个情况了。  
二宫的手指在肠道内弯曲刮擦，敏感的肠黏膜在这样的刺激下不断分泌出液体，让手指更好地进出，二宫在触到某一点时感觉涉谷试图逃开的动作更明显了，他笑着拿出手指，把脖子上的狗牌拿下来，沾满了润滑剂之后把它塞进了涉谷的肠道。  
“拿……拿出去！”串珠的部分随着肠道蠕动而不断摩擦内壁，那个敏感点也在不停地被碰到，牌子的部分挂在肛门口随着身体的轻微晃动触碰着会阴，冰凉的金属不但没能给身体降温反而加剧了这份热度，刚射过没多久的前端又颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
“拜……拜托……”涉谷被刺激到哽咽，生理性的泪水滴在枕头上，二宫扶着他的腰让他立起来，女士睡裙的丝绸质感贴着他的后背，连这样的微小摩擦都让累计的快感无法承受。  
“既然我已经付了报酬，すばる没完成我的要求，现在换一个要求也是可以的吧？”二宫贴着涉谷的耳廓这么轻声说着，说话的每一个气声都精准无误地沿着耳道一路进入直达内里，打乱了涉谷勉强维持稳定的呼吸。涉谷残存的理智绝望地想着这家伙怕不是掌握了我的所有命脉。他拉扯着露在外面的狗牌，一边舔舐涉谷的耳垂一边问，“舒服吗すばる？还要吗？”  
“不要了……不要了……”涉谷一边哭着一边摇头，二宫不断扯着狗牌他的肠道却像是在挽留，“嗯？看来すばる不诚实，要换点其他的才行。”二宫一把扯出了串珠，又用手指扩张了下，把自己的阴茎直直地插了进去。  
真的要死了。涉谷被二宫压在身下，他的呼吸之间全是二宫身上的香水味，由于剧烈的运动而升高的体温让香气更加充盈了这个空间，取代了柑橘和红茶芬芳的是更具有侵略性的麝香和琥珀，二宫的性器仿佛是某种嵌在他身体里的东西，拔出来但不等头部完全出去又狠狠地插进来，一下一下地顶在那个让他疯狂的敏感点上，身体交合的部位发出啪啪啪的声响，多余的体液也顺着大腿流下来滴到床单上。涉谷从来没感觉男人的阴茎这么粗长过，太深了，身体的未知部位被探索的感觉让他浑身发抖。前端已经快要忍不住了，他的呼吸再次变快，二宫伸手捏住底部，涉谷试图把他的手掰开，但二宫就是不放手，“想和すばる一起，可以吗？”随即加快了速度，涉谷在前后快感的夹击下不由得呻吟出声。  
你这个小混蛋根本没有征求我意见的意思啊！涉谷在射出来之前想的最后一句话。  
二宫射在了涉谷体内，也没把阴茎抽出来，只是解开了另一只手的束缚，抱着涉谷躺在床上，身上的女士睡裙上都是各种体液一片狼藉。  
“刚才的狗牌我藏起来了，你如果敢离开我我就告诉警察和关八组。”在调整呼吸的漫长沉默后二宫突然这么说。  
涉谷翻身压住二宫，盯着那一双仿佛蜂蜜般的双眼，俯下身去舔他的睫毛，满意地看到二宫吓得闭起了眼，然后给了他一个吻。  
“那你也别想走。”

END


End file.
